


Untitled: Written on a Whim

by kensington_queen



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: College era, F/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Snowfall, casey and derek kiss, i dunno what this is just take it, i hate it but you might like it, jealous!Derek, lets pretend netflix and chill was a thing during their college years, there is no angst here, this was written on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kensington_queen/pseuds/kensington_queen
Summary: It really shouldn’t send excitement down her spine when Derek looked at her with those eyes of his, intently studying her face and his breath ghosting her skin. But it did, and she was starting to not care anymore what it could possibly mean for their family back home. Pretending that her feelings for him didn’t exist was far too exhausting.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Untitled: Written on a Whim

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim last night and I don't even really like it, but it's Christmas Eve and we could always use some more Dasey content! Posted as is, I will probably never look at this one again so please accept it for all the glorious grammatical and spelling flaws it has. 
> 
> Merry Christmas <3

The bar was crowded with students letting off steam after the last of exams concluded. Cheap silver and green tinsel were strung up in every possible corner, interwoven with colored Christmas lights. A tree was set up near the makeshift stage, where a local band covered Christmas songs. 

The night was young, but already some of the college girls were dancing and singing along, hoping to catch the eye of the lead singer. From his spot at a sticky high top table, Derek could see most of the bar. It was one of the smaller ones in town, with an Irish pub theme and grumpy bartenders who liked to pretend they couldn’t hear the orders. Despite that, because of its central location and willingness to have band nights, it’s popularity couldn’t be rivaled. 

“Another round,” a boisterous voice said in his ear. His teammate Aaron put down a tray. Derek took the bottle of lager, eyes darting around the room. It didn’t go unnoticed by Aaron. “Who you searching for?”

“Huh?” Derek sipped his beer. “I’m not searching for anyone,” he said, his signature smirk automatically sipping into place. “Maybe a hot blonde.” 

Aaron rolled his eyes, not buying that for a second. “So you’re not keeping a look out for a particular person.”

“Nope,” Derek popped the p, tilting back his drink again. 

“Especially not a brunette,” Aaron continued.

“Definitely not a brunette.”

“So a particular brunette being on the arm of your rival from the baseball team is no big deal.”

Derek was only half listening. The band began to play a heavy rock version of Santa Baby much to the cheer of the crowd. “No big deal,” he said.

“Okay cool, just checking,” Aaron took a sip of his own beer. “Cuz Casey just walked in with Brandon O’Malley. They’re at the bar.”

Derek choked on his beer, slamming it down hard on the table as his eyes flew towards them. Casey was sitting on a barstool, her long legs extended out and her head tilted up towards Brandon. He could only see her side profile, but even from his spot he could tell she looked smokin’ in that way that drove him crazy.

“What the hell is she doing with O’Malley,” Derek growled. 

“I thought it was no big deal,” Aaron casually replied, amused. Derek shot him a glare. 

“Asshole,” Derek darkly muttered. “I’m not going over there. Let her be in O’Malley’s company tonight, whatever.” 

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “You sure it's whatever? She keeps sending looks over here, and as much as I think she’s a stunner- ”

Derek glared at him.

“ - It's not me she’s staring at. Though I would totally try if I didn’t think you’d murder me in cold blood.”

Derek gulped the last of his beer. “You’re damn right I would.”

Aaron shook his head. “You should go over to her. Looks like O’Malley is striking out. Besides I know it’ll cheer you up to irritate him.”

Derek shrugged, his eyes on Casey as she glanced over at him. He sighed, putting down his still full bottle and standing. “I’ve got next round.”

“No you don’t,” Aaron laughed. “You’re not coming back here. Admit it.” 

“I admit nothing,” Derek replied as he walked off, his eyes trained on his infuriatingly hot step-sister. She had on this sparkly gold skirt that rode all the way up her impossibly long legs, a fitted black sleeve shirt tucked into it and ankle booties that were for looks, not practicality given the snowy conditions outside. Her long brunette tresses cascaded down her back, subtle highlights catching the shine of the hanging Christmas lights and shimmering. 

Derek found himself leaning against the mahogany bar top next to wear she sat in the barstool, eavesdropping in as Casey made light conversation with O’Malley.

“I’m super excited to go home,” she was saying, her nails tapping against the frothy glass of her drink. They were painted black with silver glitter, more rock n roll than Derek normally would expect of her. 

“Yeah it’ll be cool to see the fam, catch up with friends,” O’Malley agreed, his eyes slipping from her face towards her chest. 

“Another lager please,” Derek caught the attention of one of the bartenders. Casey straightened up at the sound of his voice, realizing for the first time that he was standing there. Derek pretended to look very interested in the leprechaun statue with a Santa hat on top of the bar shelf a few feet away as Casey whipped around on her seat to face him. 

“Derek! You’re here,” she flashed him a big smile that momentarily blinded him. “I texted you when I was on the way, but then you weren’t outside and the line was sooo long, and I ran into Brandon here, so I could line hop with Iris and Chloe….”

“Hey Venturi,” the baseball player coolly nodded his head. 

“O’Malley,” Derek replied in kind, looking over his step-sister carefully. It annoyed him how relieved he felt that Casey had not deliberately gone out of her way to be at Hennessy’s with O’Malley. He couldn’t blame her for seizing the chance to linehop. Lines outside of the bar could wrap around the block, taking forever to get in. 

“Der-ek, could you order me another drink too?” Casey batted her eyelashes at him. Dark shadow and eyeliner surrounded her blue eyes, making them pop. 

“You’re not done with the one you have,” Derek protested as she picked up the glass daintily, the thin straw firmly between her red lips. The slow way she sipped the liquid down enticed him. The bartender appeared, setting down his beer with a thump on the countertop. “Thanks,” Derek said, reaching for his wallet. “I’ll also take another... “

“Sex on the beach,” Casey answered innocently, as if the word sex came casually tumbling out of her mouth everyday. “And two shots of tequila.” A mischievous smile graced her lips, sending Derek’s heart thundering down to his jeans. Numbly, he nodded in agreement, taking out his credit card. She could have whatever she wanted if she looked at him like that. 

“I didn’t know you liked tequila.”

“I do when the mood strikes,” Casey replied, happily accepting the shot as the bartender put down her order. “Come on, we’ll take it together.”

“I dunno Spacey, you and tequila don’t seem like a good mix,” Derek picked his shot up warily. “But if you insist.”

“I very much do,” Casey said. She clink’d her shot glass against his, ready to knock it back. “Cheers.”

The liquid burned her throat, but she tried her best to keep her expression neutral. She licked the excess liquid off her lips, noticing Derek’s eyes tracking the movement. He shifted closer as a rush of people crowded around the bar to order, his warm eyes dancing in the low light. Somewhere behind her, she could hear Brandon talking to someone else, a different girl, drifting away from the bar as it became clear Casey was completely wrapped up in the attention Derek was giving her. 

She really didn’t care though. It had been her roommate’s idea to chat to Brandon in order to skip the long line outside. Besides, it thrilled her that Derek got jealous enough to come over when she had been making small talk with the baseball player. 

It really shouldn’t send excitement down her spine when Derek looked at her with those eyes of his, intently studying her face and his breath ghosting her skin. But it did, and she was starting to not care anymore what it could possibly mean for their family back home. Pretending that her feelings for him didn’t exist was far too exhausting. 

They fell into a staring contest, drinking while the band on stage launched into rock cover after rock cover, until they got to a version of Mariah Carey’s famous Christmas song.

“Casey, no,” Derek protested the moment she widened her eyes. “You know I don’t like this song. Don’t make me dance to it.”

“Aw, come on Derek, it’s my favorite Christmas song!”

“It’s every girl's favorite Christmas song,” he grumpily said, setting down his emptied beer bottle beside her glass. It was a lost cause, trying to resist. He let her drag her to the dance floor, just in time for the chorus. 

“Santa Claus won’t make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day,” the lead singer led the crowd; the lights in the bar seemed to dim lower, while the Christmas lights twinkled brightly above. A snow machine began to start up, fake snow gently falling over the dance floor.

“I just want you for my own,” Casey sang along, her hips swiveling around in a tantalizing way as Derek watched her, an unreadable look in his eyes. She grabbed his hands, swinging his arms to the beat of the music. “More than you could ever know, make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas, is youuuu!”

The crowd went nuts, singing in a big chorus all together. Someone jostled her, causing her to almost trip before Derek’s hold on her tightened. He shook his head playfully. 

“Klutzilla,” he fondly whispered in her ear. The band repeated the chorus, going for an extra long version of the song to please the crowd.

“Your kluzilla,” Casey tested, the alcohol loosening her up. The edges of her vision were slightly blurred as a warmth spread through her, though that very well could have been the heat of Derek’s closeness, or the crowd around them.

He didn’t contest her words, holding onto her even tighter. “Yeah,” he said, “you are.”

“I like the idea of being yours,” Casey blurted out before biting her lip when she realized what she said. “Um. I said that out loud, didn’t I?”  
“Yup,” he chuckled as the crowd continued to dance around them, the fake snow twirling around and around giving the illusion of being in a snowglobe. It got caught in Casey’s hair, decorating her like a regal snow queen. She blinked as some of the fakes landed on her eyelashes, though all that did was get it stuck to her lower lashes. On impulse, Derek used his thumb to wipe it away, careful to not smudge her makeup. 

Casey leaned into his touch, her heart racing a million times faster. He hadn’t said anything negative to her blurted words. No, he was touching her tenderly and his warm brown eyes were all luminous like she was the only thing that mattered in the world and oh my god she wanted him to kiss her. 

His eyebrow quirked, an amused smile gracing those tempting lips of his. “You want me to kiss you?”

“Did I say that out loud too?” Casey’s cheeks turned a deep shade of pink, and really, it would be a mercy to die right then and there. 

“Uh huh,” he said, a huge smirk on his face. No way was he going to let this go, ever. “Looks like we have the perfect excuse to make that wish come true.” He tilted his head up, nodding towards mistletoe hung from the ceiling above them. It was only then that Casey realized they had shifted over considerably from the center of the dance floor. They were off to the side, closer to the alcoves of the bar that offered privacy from curious eyes. 

“I don’t want you to kiss me because of some stupid tradition,” Casey said in a soft voice. “Only if you want to kiss me.”

His eyes flickered down to her lips as she spoke. Did she really think he didn’t want to kiss her? The desire to kiss her had always been there, from the very start, the day she argued with him over his room. It never went away. 

“I definitely want to kiss you,” he reassured her, pulling her closer into his arms. “I’m completely sober by the way, so it’s not alcohol talking either.”

Ah, he beat her to the next thing she was going to say. 

“Well I’m pretty sober,” Casey replied haughtily “Maybe a bit tipsier than I should be, but I probably wouldn’t be brave enough to kiss you without some liquid courage… at least the first time.”

“You mean you want to kiss me more than once? You don’t even know if I’m good at it yet,” he teased, his arms wrapped around her possessively. She clung to his leather jacket, her chest pressed against his. 

“Oh please, I’ve heard the rumors since we were 15,” she scoffed, her tongue wetting her lips unconsciously. “There has to be some truth to it….”

Before Derek could suggest she find out for herself the truth behind the rumors (which to be honest, had to have been from high school. He didn’t date around nearly as much as he did back then thanks to all his attention being on Casey) when she surged up on her tiptoes, catching him by surprise as she kissed him.

It took a second to find their rhythm, both a bit over eager and quick to compete for dominance. But then it seemed to just click as Casey’s hands moved up Derek’s chest, wrapping around his neck and playing with the base of his hair while Derek’s hands moved to hold her impossibly closer. 

The alcove they were in afforded some privacy, but not enough for Casey’s liking. She wanted to explore what else could happen between her and Derek without a potential public audience. Regretfully, she pulled away from him after a few long minutes tangled up in each other, her back pressed painfully against the wood of the alcove. Her red lipstick was definitely smeared, for remnants of it was on Derek’s lips as he breathed heavily, staring at her in wonder. 

“We should get out of here,” Casey whispered, one of her hands self consciously going up to smooth her hair. Derek grabbed it, stilling her movement and interlacing their fingers together.

“My place or yours,” he teased, laughing when she hit him lightly with her free hand. 

“Der-ek,” she rolled her eyes. “Mine has the most privacy. Iris is here, and Cara left earlier to head home.”

“But mine has the better bed,” Derek countered, slinging an arm around her and guiding her towards the bar exit. “It’s bigger, and far comfier.” He had spent countless hours on Casey’s dainty bed, studying and watching movies. He had sprung for a king size bed the minute he moved into an off campus apartment. Casey’s dorm did not offer such spacious options.

“I’m not dealing with half the hockey team tomorrow,” Casey firmly said. “When did you even last go grocery shopping? I have a fully stocked kitchen for breakfast.”

“You’re going to treat me to breakfast?” Derek asked as they stepped out into the cold night. “Jeez Case, I would’ve kissed you ages ago if I knew breakfast came part of the - ouch!” She poked him in the chest firmly. 

They walked down the main street, passing bars and local restaurants as they went in the direction towards campus. Light snow fell from the sky, a bitter wind blowing in their faces. Casey shivered, picking up the pace as best she could in her heels, cautious of hidden ice on the sidewalk.

“Where’s your jacket, Case?” Derek pulled her closer, debating if he’d have to relinquish his beloved leather jacket.

“I took a cab,” Casey explained, leaning into his warmth. “I thought I’d take a cab back too.”

Derek sighed, gauging the distance towards her dorm building. They still had another ten minutes to go. “Come on,” he said, pulling her into the nearest coffee house. 

It was near closing time, devoid of customers except them. Derek gave the barista an apologetic smile. “Sorry, we’re just waiting on a cab. Is it too late to get hot chocolate?”

The barista, a girl with neon blue streaks in her pale blonde hair, melted under his gaze. “Not at all! Just one, or?”

“Two large ones please,” Casey said, taking out her wallet. “On me, Der.” She waited until the barista had gone to the machine, the noise drowning out the potential eavesdropping. “My treat.”

He mockingly gasped, cupping his ear. “Your treat? First the suggestion of breakfast, now hot chocolate? Is this really Spacey or are you her clone? Because not gonna lie Case, I could easily get used to this spoiled treatment, and we haven’t even gone all the way yet.”

The machine cut out just then, a small giggle quietly heard from where the barista finished up their hot chocolate. Casey blushed, fumbling with her debit card when the barista rang them up a moment later, as Derek stepped away to call a cab. 

“You two are so adorable,” the barista sighed, handing over the hot chocolate. “Here, have a couple pastry on the house. They’ll get tossed after close anyways.”

“Oh,” Casey blinked, caught off guard. “Thanks!”

“Merry Christmas,” the barista cheerfully replied as Derek returned. 

“Six minutes,” he told Casey, accepting the hot chocolate and pastry. He scarfed the pastry down in one go. “Mmm.”

She rolled her eyes, heading towards a table by the entrance to keep an eye out for the cab. “Pig,” she said. 

“You like it,” he replied. 

“Ugh, no. It’s still gross. But,” she looked him over. “You’re cute, so it’s a pass.”

He waggled his eyebrows. “I want to hear that in front of the family, just so I can see their expressions.”

“Nope,” Casey shook her head, clutching the hot chocolate in her hands tightly. “We are so not telling our family about this. We literally just kissed for the first time ever, and maybe we might do more tonight or later on,” she ignored his cocky smile at what she implied, “but they don’t need to know.”

“You’re right, makes for sneaking around a lot easier if they’re not aware,” Derek replied.

“Der-ek,” Casey threw a napkin at his head. 

He laughed, dodging it easily as headlights shined through the cafe’s front window. Their cab had arrived.

They waved to the barista before stepping back into the cold, the interior of the cab a warm refuge as the snow fell more steadily down. Derek gave the directions to her building, quiet Christmas tunes floating towards them in the back of the cab from the radio. They fell silent, a weird energy shifting between them as the implication of where they were headed hit them. Casey cast a furtive look at him, playing with her hands as the cologne he wore hit her senses. 

She was going back to her dorm. With Derek. To maybe have sex. Or at the very least make out and test how far they could touch each other before the need for sex became too strong to ignore. 

“Which building?” The driver broke the silence, pulling down the street of Casey’s building. 

“The middle one on the left,” Derek answered for her. He paid as Casey dashed ahead, opening the lobby door. She had to shake off the snowflakes that were in her hair and on her shirt, the snow melting to the floor. The elevator doors opened just as Derek came rushing in from outside. 

“Come on,” Casey grabbed his hands, pulling him inside the elevator as the doors started to close. She pressed the button for her floor just as Derek captured her lips. The ride up went in a blur, the reopening of the doors startling them both. They tumbled out into the hallway, racing down to Casey’s door. 

They paused, catching their breath against the door as their hands stayed firmly intertwined. 

“Wanna come in,” Casey asked after a moment, digging out her keycard. “Netflix and chill, maybe?”

“I never thought I would hear that out of your mouth,” Derek laughed, before leaning down and giving her another eager kiss. “Mhmm. Lead the way, Spacey.”

So she did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to end it there. I am evil, I know but my brain wouldn't let any more words come out.


End file.
